The primary aim of this study is to investigate the effects of a wheat bran-supplemented/refined sugar-restricted diet plus dietary instruction on the success rate of weaning individuals with Crohn's disease (CD) from their prednisone therapy and returning their bowel function to a level of satisfaction with which they can live. Despite increasing understanding of CD at the cellular and molecular level and advances in pharmacological treatments, a subset of persons with CD continue to relapse with symptoms of abdominal pain, bleeding, and/or diarrhea reappearing while trying to wean from prednisone therapy. Up to 75% of persons with CD require surgical resection of at least one bowel segment when pharmacologic treatments fail. Symptom improvements have been observed clinically in persons with CD who were instructed in the benefits and use of a wheat bran-supplemented/refined sugar-restricted diet to achieve improved bowel function. Demonstrating success of this specific dietary instruction in a clinical trial is the first step in providing nurses with evidence-based patient instructions for persons with CD. The proposed study is in accordance with the goal of Focus Area #19 of Healthy People 2010, "To promote health and reduce chronic disease associated with diet and weight" with specific mention of dietary fiber's critical role in disease prevention and the need to control sugar intake to stay healthy.